Seamus Finnigan
* Piaskowe |bogin = Szyszymora |różdżka = Nieznana |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor * Gwardia Dumbledore'a * Rodzina Finnigan |aktor = Devon Murray |patronus = Lis |oczy = Granatowe |rodzina = * Pan Finnigan * Pani Finnigan * Fergus |rozmiar = 250px |rasa = Człowiek |dom = Gryffindor }} Seamus Finnigan (ur. 1980 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi, syn Pana i Pani Finnigan. W wieku jedenastu lat (1991 r.) dostał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Po przybyciu do szkoły został umieszczony w Gryffindorze. Był rówieśnikiem Harry'ego Pottera. W 1995 roku dołączył do Gwardii Dumbledore'a, a trzy lata później wziął udział w Bitwie o Hogwart. Biografia Wczesne życie Seamus urodził się w 1980 roku jako syn magicznej matki oraz mugolskiego ojca. Matka Seamusa powiedziała jego ojcu o tym, że jest czarownicą dopiero po ślubie. Mugol przeżył duży szok, ale to zaakceptował. Seamus miał także kuzyna od strony matki, który nazywał się Fergus. Denerwował chłopca ciągłym teleportowaniem się obok niego po tym jak zdał egzaminy. Seamus był irlandzkiego pochodzenia. Pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie mały|lewo|215px|Seamus na pierwszym roku Seamus przybył do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie 1 września 1991 roku ekspressem z Londynu. Później bez kłopotów dotarł tradycyjnie łódką do budynku szkoły. Do Wielkiej Sali pierwszoroczniaków wprowadziła Minerwa McGonagall. Seamus był zachwycony, jak reszta uczniów. Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła Finnigana do Gryffindoru. Ku radosnym okrzykom starszych Gryfonów Seamus przyszedł i usiadł przy stole swojego domu. Poznał rezydenta Gryffindoru, Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. Dziwił się jak można być prawie bezgłowym. Nick szybko rozwiał jego wątpliwości - przechylił swoją głowę i pokazał, że nie jest w pełni oddzielona od tułowia. Seamus był jednym z zaskoczonych pierwszoroczniaków. mały|Seamus na lekcji zaklęć i uroków. W piątek odbyła się pierwsza lekcja eliksirów Gryfonów w tym roku szkolnym. Seamus w parze z Neville'em Longbottomem miał przygotować lekarstwo na czyraki. Niedługo potem chłopcy przetopili kociołek Seamusa i rozlali eliksir. Profesor Snape kazał Finniganowi zaprowadzić Neville'a do skrzydła szpitalnego, co chłopak zrobił. mały|lewo|Seamus na lekcji latania Na pierwszej lekcji latania z panią Hooch Seamus chwalił się rówieśnikom, że w czasach dzieciństwa wiele latał na miotłach. W Halloween na porannej lekcji zaklęć Seamus pracował w parze z Harrym. Ćwiczyli zaklęcia lewitacyjne. Finninganowi udało się podpalić pióro i Harry musiał schować je szybko do kapelusza. W karierze szkolnej Seamus miał wiele podobnych przypadków. mały|195x195px|Seamus kibicuje Potterowi w ostatnim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego Przed występem w swoim pierwszym meczu quidditcha Seamus namawiał Harry'ego do jedzenia, ponieważ musi mieć wiele sił. Jako argument podawał to, że tłuczki najczęściej są kierowane właśnie na szukających. Harry zgodził się i w tym momencie Finnigan zaczął wylewać ketchup na kiełbasę Pottera. Podczas meczu Seamus dołączył do Rona, Hermiony, Neville'a i Deana i razem kibicowali młodemu szukającemu. Finnigan był zachwycony akrobacjami powietrznymi Harry'ego, które wykonywał, aby utrzymać się na miotle. Seamus wyjechał do rodziców na Boże Narodzenie. Na ten czas pożyczył szachy czarodziejów Harry'emu, aby ten mógł nauczyć się wreszcie grać. Po przerwie świątecznej powrócił do Hogwartu. Kiedy Neville przyszedł do Wieży Gryffindoru ze sklejonymi nogami Seamus był jednym z tych, którzy się z tego śmiali. Drugi rok 1 września 1992 roku Seamus wsiadł do Ekspresu Hogwart-Londyn i w ten sposób dotarł do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Kiedy Harry Potter i Ron Weasley przybyli do szkoły latającym Fordem Anglią Seamus był jednym z tych uczniów, którzy gratulowali chłopakom. mały|lewo|245px|Seamus i [[Neville Longbottom w klasie obrony przed czarną magią]] Podczas pierwszej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią Gilderoy Lockhart przyniósł do sali chochliki kornwalijskie. Seamus spytał się czy te stworzenia są groźne. Profesor nie odpowiedział. Stwierdził, że klasa powinna sama to sprawdzić i wypuścił zwierzątka z klatki. Chochliki wywołały chaos w klasie. Seamus był jednym z tych, którzy przez cały czas stali pod drzwiami i wybiegli z sali zaraz po dzwonku. Seamus raz uczestniczył w Klubie Pojedynków. Przydzielono go wtedy do pary z Ronem Weasleyem. Ćwiczenia zostały jednak przerwane złą reakcją zepsutej różdżki Rona. W rezultacie nieprawidłowego zaklęcia Seamus padł na ziemię, a Ron zaczął pomagać mu wstawać przepraszając. Później Finnigan razem z innymi obecnymi w Klubie dowiedział się, że Harry potrafi rozmawiać z wężami. Trzeci rok mały|Seamus na trzecim roku Kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem trzeciego roku, Seamus razem z Deanem Thomasem oglądał Błyskawicę w sklepie z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha na ulicy Pokątnej. Chłopcy kupili wtedy także wszystko potrzebne do rozpoczęcia trzeciego roku w Hogwarcie. Na swojej pierwszej lekcji wróżbiarstwa z profesor Sybillą Trelawney klasa wróżyła z fusów. Nauczycielka przepowiedziała Harry'emu Potterowi śmierć, ponieważ stwierdziła, że wzór z fusów w filiżance Harry'ego przypomina ponuraka, omen śmierci. Klasa zaczęła dyskusję na ten temat. Seamus powiedział, że według niego fusy przechylone w prawo nie przypominają ponuraka, a przechylone w lewo nasuwają na myśl raczej osła. Na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów w tym roku szkolnym Finnigan powiedział Harry'emu i Ronowi, że Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu i widziany był niedaleko Hogwartu. Mówi, że dużego czarnego psa widziała mugolska kobieta. Oprócz tego informuje także o tym, że Ministerstwo Magii powołało gorącą linię, która miała służyć do szybkiego poinformowania o aktualnym stanie zbiega. Na pierwszej lekcjii obrony przed czarną magią z Remusem Lupinem uczniowie musieli zmierzyć się z boginem. Bogin Seamusa przybrał postać szyszymory. Kiedy zaczęła krzyczeć chłopak rzucił zaklęcie Riddiculus a wtedy zjawa straciła głos. Finnigan zdobył pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. mały|lewo|243px|Seamus opowiadający Gryfonom o Syriuszu BlackuW Halloween Seamus był pierwszy raz w Hogsmeade i zrobił tam zakupy. Po powrocie do zamku dowiedział się, że Gruba Dama została napadnięta przez Syriusza Blacka. Razem z innymi uczniami Hogwartu musiał spędzić noc w Wielkiej Sali. Seamusowi jak i reszcie Gryfonów przeszkadzał nowy strażnik wieży Gryffindor - Sir Cadogan. Kiedy chłopak spytał się Percy'ego Weasleya o powód wybrania tego kandydata, ten mu odpowiedział, że więcej ochotników nie było. Seamus wyjechał do domu na Boże Narodzenie jak większość uczniów Hogwartu. Po powrocie był zachwycony anonimowym prezentem Harry'ego Pottera - Błyskawicą. Był jednym ze strażników, kiedy Potter szedł na swój pierwszy mecz z nową miotłą. Kiedy profesor Remus Lupin z powodu tego, że był wilkołakiem zrezygnował ze swojego stanowiska Seamus był jednym z tych, którzy byli tym faktem zasmuceni. Czwarty rok mały|239px|Seamus obserwuje przebieg drugiego zadania Turnieju TrójmagicznegoSeamus razem ze swoją matką i Deanem Thomasem pojechał na finał Mistrzostw Świat w Quidditchu w Wielkiej Brytanii, który rozegrał się między Irlandią a Bułgarią. Finnigan kibicował oczywiście swojej ojczyźnie, czyli Irlandii. Razem z matką ozdobił swój namiot koniczynami, symbolem drużyny. Na campingu spotkał Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę i podszedł do nich, aby upewnić się czy oni także kibicują Irlandii. Przyjaciele zapewnili Seamusa, że wspierają jego kraj. Przypuszczalnie Finnigan był zachwycony, że Irlandia wygrała. Na początku czwartego roku szkolnego Finnigan nadal chodził w irlandzkiej rozecie wykrzykującej nazwiska ścigających irlandzkiej narodowej drużyny quidditcha, ale już bardzo słabo z powodu słabnięcia czaru rzuconego na tę rozetę. Na pierwszej lekcji zielarstwa w roku Seamus musiał zbierać ropę z czyrakobulwymały|lewo|[[Gabrielle Delacour i Seamus]] dla profesor Pomony Sprout. Na kolejnej lekcji - opiece na magicznymi stworzeniami z Rubeusem Hagridem musiał opiekować się sklątkami tylnowybuchowymi. Kiedy Czara Ognia wyrzuciła imię Harry'ego Pottera Seamus był wśród uczniów, którzy myśleli, że Harry użył jakiegoś podstępu aby wystartować w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Seamus był obecny na balandze po pierwszym zadaniu - sugerował, że wycie jaja oznacza, że Harry będzie musiał zmierzyć się z szyszymorą. Na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy Seamus poszedł z Lavender Brown. Piąty rok W swoim pierwszym dniu w szkole już pierwszego dnia Seamus pokłócił się z Harrym i Ronem. Podobnie jak matka wierzył we wszystko co napisał Prorok Codzienny. Finnigan nie ufał Potterowi, uważał go za szaleńca i pomyleńca. Awantura rozwinęła się do tego stopnia, że Ron groził Seamusowi szlabanem. Finnigan nie zgodził się na uczestnictwo w Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Po artykule, który ukazał się w Żonglerze na temat powrotu Voldemorta Seamus przeprosił Harry'ego za swoje zachowanie i zapewnił go, że teraz wierzy mu. Ponadto wysłał kopię artykułu do swojej matki. Po przerwie świątecznej Seamus pierwszy raz uczestniczył w spotkaniu GD. W 1996 roku Seamus zdał SUMy. Szósty rok mały|Seamus podczas wybierania członków drużyny GryfonówNa szóstym roku Seamus próbował się dostać do drużyny quidditcha Gryffindoru, której kapitanem był Harry. Starał się o pozycję ścigającego. Jednak nie udał mu się ten wyczyn. Byli lepsi Gryfoni od niego. Kiedy Katie Bell trafiła do Szpitala Świętego Munga Finnigan chciał awansować do drużyny jako rezerwowy, ale Harry stwierdził, że lepiej spisze się Dean Thomas. W czasie gdy Harry informował Deana, że będzie ścigającym, jeden z ptaków, które wyczarowywali na lekcji, zrobił kupę na głowę Seamusa. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, Seamus sprzeciwił się swojej matce, która chciała go jak najszybciej zabrać ze szkoły, gdyż chciał wziąć udział w pogrzebie. Siódmy rok Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Horkruksów Voldemorta, Seamus wrócił do Hogwartu. Dyrektorem w tym czasie został Severus Snape, natomiast Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i Mugoloznawstwa, nauczali Śmierciożercy (odpowiednio Amycus i Alecto Carrow). Członkowie GD, aby ratować swoje życie, zostali zmuszeni do ukrycia się w Pokoju Życzeń. Nie umarli z głodu tylko dlatego, że okazało się, iż w Pokoju Życzeń znajduje się sekretny tunel, prowadzący do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem. Seamus, jak wielu innych członków GD, odczuł skutki przebywania w Pokoju Życzeń. Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona wrócili do Hogwartu, w poszukiwaniu Diademu Ravenclaw, Harry nie poznał Seamusa, dopóki ten się nie odezwał. Było to spowodowane tym, że twarz Seamusa była posiniaczona. Bitwa o Hogwart mały|lewo|174px|Seamus podczas Bitwy o Hogwart Seamus walczył w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart. Razem z Luną Lovegood oraz Ernie Macmillanem uratował Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę przed setkami dementorów, którzy ich zaatakowali. Seamus, Luna i Ernie w samą porę wysłali swoje Patronusy. Patronusem Seamusa był lis. Seamus razem z innymi uczniami oglądali jak Hagrid niesie martwe ciało Harry'ego Pottera. Kiedy później na nowo rozgorzała walka między Śmierciożercami a obrońcami Hogwartu, Harry w ostatniej chwili uratował życie Seamusa odbijając zaklęcie Avada Kedavra, które leciało w kierunku jego i Hanny Abbott. Seamus Finnigan przeżył bitwę. Nie wiadomo jak się ułożyło jego życie po wojnie. Osobowość W czasie swoich lat szkolnych, Seamus zwykle wydawał się być wyluzowanym i dobrodusznym człowiekiem. Był również raczej niezdarny, o czym może świadczyć fakt, iż podpalił piórko na swoim pierwszym roku w trakcie lekcji zaklęć. Jak sugeruje jego imię, Seamus pochodzi z irlandzkiej rodziny, co pokazano podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu przed jego czwartym rokiem. Wydaje się, że odznaczał się cechami więcej niż jednego domu w Hogwarcie, ponieważ Tiara przez prawie minutę zastanawiała się nad podjęciem decyzji o przydzieleniu go do Gryffindoru. Seamus był bardzo ciekawy, pytając profesora Quirrella o to, gdzie dostał swój turban, czy Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka o to, jak można być "prawie bez głowy". Spośród wszystkich chłopców w dormitorium Harry'ego, Seamus był najmniej entuzjastycznym zwolennikiem Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a, przez co często wykazywał sceptycyzm i postawę roszczeniową wobec Harry'ego. Jednak po przeczytaniu wywiadu Rity Skeeter z Harrym na piątym roku, przeprosił i wysłał kopię swojej matce, dając do zrozumienia, że Voldemort rzeczywiście powrócił. Seamus dołączył do Gwardii Dumbledore'a w 1996 roku, choć nie wpisał się na aktualną listę członków grupy. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, Seamus podkreślił swoje ideały pozostając w Hogwarcie, aby wziąć udział w pogrzebie zmarłego dyrektora. Pomimo próśb matki, aby usunąć go natychmiast ze szkoły z powodu istniejących zagrożeń, zademonstrował swoją lojalność wobec Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego uczestnicząc w drugiej bitwie o Hogwart. Seamus wykazał się cechami odznaczającymi Gryfonów, przeciwstawiając się Śmierciożercom i skazując się na wielkie ryzyko podczas ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie, w ostatecznej bitwie. Wygląd mały Seamus miał piaskowe włosy, nosił czerwono-złoty krawat i czarną szatę ucznia Hogwartu. Jego mundurek szkolny zawsze był zaniedbany i niechlujny. W ostatnim roku był tak posiniaczony przez Carrowów, że Harry poznał go dopiero po irlandzkim akcencie. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności * Pojedynkowanie się - Seamus przeżył Bitwę o Hogwart tocząc wiele pojedynków ze Śmierciożercami. * Patronus - Finnigan był w stanie wyczarować cielesnego Patronusa, którym w jego przypadku był lis. Umiejętność tą nabył na spotkaniach GD. * Latanie - Seamus dobrze latał na miotle, na swoim szóstym roku kandydował do domowej drużyny quidditcha Gryffindoru, ale nie przeszedł tych kwalifikacji. Chciał być ścigającym. * Pirotechnika - nie była to gałąź magii, ale Seamus był wykwalifikowany w tworzeniu magicznych wybuchów i ekspozji. Umiejętność ta była najbardziej przydatna w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart, kiedy Minerwa McGonagall kazała Cho Chang oraz Neville'owi Longbottomowi z pomocą Seamusa wysadzić most na terenie Hogwartu. * Transmutacja, obrona przed czarną magią, Zaklęcia i uroki - przedmioty, z których Seamus zaliczył SUMy. Relacje Rodzice Seamus wydaje się mieć bardzo dobre stosunki z rodziną w szczególności z magiczną matką. Był razem z nią na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku, kiedy to Irlandia grała z Bułgarią w finale. Jednym z głównych powodów nieufności Seamusa wobec Harry'ego po powrocie Voldemorta, była wiara matki Finnigana w słowa napisane w Proroku Codziennym. Finnigan jednak w końcu przekonał się o prawdzie o powrocie Voldemorta. Pokłócił się z matką w 1997 roku, kiedy ta kazała mu jak najszybciej powrócić do domu po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a. Seamus jednak uparł się i został na pogrzebie. Dean Thomas mały|lewo|229px|Dean Thomas Dean był najlepszym kolegą szkolnym Seamusa. Dzielili to samo dormitorium. Poznali się już na pierwszym roku nauki. Thomas był razem z Seamusem na finale Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku. Seamus był niezadowolony, kiedy Dean został ścigającym Gryfonów po kontuzji Katie Bell. Uważał, że to on lepiej nadaje się na to stanowisko. Na siódmym roku Dean Thomas nie mógł wrócić do Hogwartu przez swoje mugolskie pochodzenie. Finnigan był bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył przyjaciela podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Podbiegł do niego i go uścisnął. Z Gwardią Dumbledore'a Seamus przyjaźnił się także z pozostałymi współlokatorami, takimi jak: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Neville Longbottom, choć nie w takim samym stopniu jak z Deanem Thomasem. On i Harry kłócili się w okresie, gdy Harry został wybrany jako czwarty reprezentant Turnieju Trójmagicznego i miał wątpliwości co do wiarygodności słów Harry'ego, gdy Lord Voldemort powrócił. Gdy Ron pokłócił się z Harrym na temat wybrania Harry'ego przez Czarę Ognia, Weasley spędził sporo czasu z Seamusem i Deanem. Jednak, kiedy Seamus wyraził niedowierzanie o oświadczeniach Harry'ego, że Lord Voldemort powrócił, Ron natychmiast stanął po stronie Harry'ego i zezłościł się na Seamusa. Mimo to, ostatecznie się pogodzili i byli w dobrych stosunkach ze sobą. Seamus był również przyjacielem Hermiony Granger, Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil które również były Gryfonkami na tym samym roku. mały|220x220px|Gwardia Dumbledore'a Seamus wydawał się mieć dobry kontakt z członkami Gwardii Dumbledore'a: Hanną Abbott, Ernie'em Macmillanem i Susan Bones; podczas drugiej bitwy o Hogwart, był często widziany walcząc obok nich, mimo że jego najlepszy przyjaciel Dean Thomas wrócił do Hogwartu. Jego przyjaźń z Hannaą, Susan i Ernie'em mogła stać się większa, gdy Dean opuścił zamek, tak samo jak Harry i Ron. Ponieważ byli nieobecni w szkole, Gryfon musiał szukać innego towarzystwa. Seamus znał także pozostałych członków gwardii, takich jak: Ginny Weasley, Angelinę Johnson, Alicję Spinnet, Lee Jordana, Freda i George'a Weasleya, Colina i Dennisa Creeveya, Michaela Cornera, Anthony'ego Goldsteina, Terry'ego Boota, Lunę Lovegood, Cho Chang, Mariettę Edgecombe, Justina Finch-Fletchleya i Zachariasza Smitha. Związek z nimi nie jest jednak znany. Angielski Seamusa mały Przykłady kaleczenia języka angielskiego przez Seamusa: * Me cousin Fergus does it just to annoy me - Me zamiast My (typowe też dla londyńskiego Cockneya) * Me mam didn't want me to come back. - Me mam, czyli My mum Ciekawostką jest też wymowa imienia Seamusa - w Angli wymawia się je Szejmas. Za kulisami * Seamus został zagrany przez irlandzkiego aktora, Devona Murraya, w filmowych adaptacjach Kamienia Filozoficznego, Komnaty Tajemnic, Więźnia Azkabanu, Czary Ognia, Zakonu Feniksa, Księcia Półkrwi, a także obu części Insygniów Śmierci. Jest więc jedną z 14 osób pojawiających się we wszystkich 8 adaptacjach filmowych. * W grze ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny'' Seamus (którego nazwisko jest wymienione tylko podczas dialogów bohaterów) wydaje się być Krukonem. Jeszcze bardziej ciekawie jest to, że był przede wszystkim pokazywany obok chłopca, do którego pasuje filmowy wygląd Deana Thomasa, który w grze jest Puchonem. * W pierwszych trzech filmowych adaptacjach Harry'ego Pottera, Seamus jest przedstawiany jako Seamus Finnegan. * Devon Murray nie pasuje do opisu książkowego Seamusa Finnigana, ale ma irlandzki akcent potrzebny do roli. * Częstym gagiem w filmach było podpalanie różnych przedmiotów przez Seamusa (nawet swoich brwi). W Kamieniu Filozoficznym wysadził pióro w trakcie nauki lewitacji przedmiotów. W Księciu Półkrwi, spowodował wybuch własnego kociołka. Zostało to też pokazane w ''Harrym Potterze i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 2'', gdy Seamus przygotowywał most do późniejszego podpalenia i wysadzenia. Profesor McGonagall stwierdziła, że ze względu na częstość incydentów, które spotykały chłopaka, miał on słabość do pirotechniki. * W drugiej części filmowej adaptacji Insygniów Śmierci, można zauważyć, że Seamus pełni rolę zastępcy Neville'a podczas dowodzenia Gwardią Dumbledore'a. Widać to, kiedy Neville i Seamus prowadzili grupę uczestników bitwy na drewniany most i kiedy radzi Neville'owi ustąpić Voldemortowi po rzekomej śmierci Harry'ego. * W tym samym filmie było widać, jak rozmawia on po bitwie z Deanem oraz Aberforthem. * Devon Murray jest rekordzistą jeśli chodzi o łamanie fałszywych różdżek na planie Harry'ego Pottera. * W filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego, to Hermiona a nie Seamus, zapytała Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka o pochodzenie jego pseudonimu (co to znaczy, że ktoś jest "prawie" bezgłowy). * W filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi, Seamus stara się o inną funkcję w drużynie quidditcha. * Ulubioną drużyną quidditcha Seamusa są Pustułki z Kenmare. * Na stacji Nickelodeon w serialu Zoey 101 ''w czwartym sezonie, w jednym z odcinków pojawia się irlandzki znak nazwany dokładnie tak jak postać z ''Harry'ego Pottera, Seamus Finnigan. * Seamus jest grywalną postacią w grze ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 2''.'' Ciekawostki * Profesor Cuthbert Binns przekręcał nazwiska swoich uczniów. Do Seamusa mówił O'Flaherty. * W filmowej ekranizacji książki ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Seamus próbował zmienić wodę w rum zaklęciem Dźwięki harfy, wiatru szum, wodo wodo zmień się w rum. Występowanie mały|Seamus jako figurka z klocków LEGO. * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore '' * ''Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Rodzina Finnigan Kategoria:Irlandczycy de:Seamus Finnigan en:Seamus Finnigan et:Seamus Finnigan fr:Seamus Finnigan it:Seamus Finnigan ja:シェーマス・フィネガン nl:Simon Filister ru:Симус Финниган sh:Šejmus Finigan